Don't Fear the Repo
Story Khyber is watching the heroes riding away from a dig site, leaving Crabdozer and Vulkanus trapped in the hole. Khyber: So, he can escape from such a trap. He is versatile to say the least. (He activates a phone.) Hello, I have a job for you. End Scene Ryder and his crew are riding through a city, taking up the road. Cars honk at them, as Road Rage throws a tomato at the car, splattering on the windshield. Road Rage: Eh-hehehe! Give me another one! Argit tosses Road Rage a tomato, arming himself with one as well. They throw them at the townspeople, laughing as they go. Argit: Boy! What a riot! You, my friend, are a particularly vile piece of filth. Road Rage: And you are as wily a beast as any. Baron: I think both of you would throw someone under the bus with ease. Kevin: Careful with compliments like that. Argit got top dollar for his mom. Turbine: Ugh! Sometimes you boys make me sick! Fistrick: Don’t be that way, Turbine-Bro. You just need a man. Turbine: Sorry, bro, but you ain’t my type. Fistrick: If you only got to know me. Turbine: I know all I need. Lasers fire down from above, forming a hole in the road. The group swerves around it, looking up to see a squarish ship coming down on them. Kevin: Good grief. The Vreedle Brothers. Argit: Ugh! I owe those guys money! Ryder: Who are these guys? Kevin: Some of the dumbest guys to ever live. And trigger happy to boot. Probably here to take advantage of your bounty. (More lasers rain down, destroying several cars in the process.) Baron: We’re sitting ducks like this. Split up! Meet up at the outskirts! Ryder, lure them out then disappear! Ryder: Easy enough! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Diamondhead. His weight slows down his motorcycle slightly, but he keeps going down the main street. Fistrick and Turbine turn off one street, Baron, Kevin and Argit down another one, Road Rage and Corvo going down a third. Inside the ship, Octagon Vreedle is driving, while Rhomboid is using the weapons system to fire down at them. The two have grey skin, dressed like hillbillies. Octagon is skinny, while Rhomboid is larger. Rhomboid: Whoo-wee! I do love destroying stuff, Octagon. Octagon: Keep your eye on that Petrosapien. We need him on a count of him wielding a digital device that allow him to metamorphosize into an alternate alien life form. Rhomboid: No problem, Octagon. I’ve got him in my sights like ducks in a frenzy. The ship continues to fire lasers at Diamondhead, who lets the lasers reflect off his back. He turns and points his arm at the ship, firing crystal shards at it. The shards break on contact, as Diamondhead swerves down an alley. The ship tries to follow, but can’t fit in there. It goes around to the other side, when Ryder comes out the way he came in, driving off. Ryder: Dumbest guys in the galaxy is quite accurate. End Scene The Vreedle Brothers’ ship lands on a road, Octagon and Rhomboid coming off it, wielding cannon blasters. Rhomboid: Which way did it go? Octagon: I believe he did what you call, gave us the slip. Rhomboid: He slipped on something? That don’t sound too pleasant. Octagon: It means, he has escaped from us. Rhomboid: Oh. I can’t believe that he’d run from us! Why, I’m so furious I want to blow something up! A sound occurs, as Rhomboid freaks, firing his cannon. A dog runs from a fire hydrant, the laser destroying the hydrant, water shooting into the air. Rhomboid: Oh, just a water pump. Octagon: I believe that’s what is called a hydrant. Road Rage and Corvo drive by, Octagon and Rhomboid firing at them. Corvo freaks, picking up speed. Road Rage drives by, throwing a tomato. Rhomboid fires a shot, the tomato exploding into sauce. Road Rage: Ooh! (He pulls to a stop, as Corvo keeps going.) Do that again! Rhomboid: Do what again? Road Rage: (Pulling out a tomato) Blow this up! (He throws it into the air, Rhomboid blasting it. It explodes, Road Rage cheering.) Whoo-wee! You got to give me a blaster to fire! We can go on an exploding fest! Octagon: Uh, (Octagon pulls Rhomboid down, whispering.) I do believe that we have found a homo sapien that is as desiring for destruction as we are. Rhomboid: Is that a problem? Octagon: Don’t you forget we are on the clock, on the count of we are hunting a changeling. Rhomboid: Could he not help us blow stuff up and draw the so called changer to us? (Octagon looks at Rhomboid amazed.) Octagon: I had not considered that. (The two turn back to Road Rage.) We may be willing to loan you a blaster or two. Road Rage: Now we’re talking! Baron, Kevin and Argit arrive at the outskirts of town, where Turbine was sitting on her bike, angry. Fistrick is lying on the ground, eyes spinning. Baron: What’d he do? Turbine: The ape have the nerves to try and hit on me. Kevin: And so you hit him. Turbine: With my wrench. I don’t think it had the intended effect. Fistrick: (In a daze) So beautiful when in a rage. And strong. Kevin: Yeah. You might have a problem. (Ryder drives up, joining them.) Looks like you gave them the slip. Ryder: Easier than taking candy from a baby. (He sees Fistrick on the ground.) Was that really necessary, Turbine? Turbine: You weren’t there. Ryder: Right. We ready to go? Argit: Just waiting for my new pal and Fistrick’s lackey. Baron: They knew the meeting spot. I vote that we take off without them. Ryder: We leave no man behind. (Corvo then rides up, panting heavily.) Where’s Road Rage? Corvo: The crazy guy just stopped and joined those grey aliens. Kevin: He joined the Vreedles?! Why am I not surprised? Ryder: I’m going to get him. Baron: Listen. The loony is like family, but we ain’t got that kind of time. We need to move. Ryder: You’re the one who always said no one left behind. Baron: Things may have changed. Ryder: I won’t take long. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Wildmutt roars, as he tries to get on his bike, it falling over with him. He groans, looking at his hands, seeing no thumbs. He growls at the group, motioning with his paws a scratching motion and a cutting throat motion. Argit: Yeah, yeah. We’ve got it. Don’t mess up the paint job. Wildmutt pants in acceptance, as he starts sniffing the air. He sniffs the ground, and picks up a scent, chasing after it. End Scene Octagon, Rhomboid and Road Rage are firing randomly in the street, people running and screaming. Road Rage is wielding two blasters, as he shoots up a car, denting the doors greatly. Road Rage: (Firing rapidly) Yeah baby! Now this is fun! Rhomboid: I’m so happy that we made such a friend that loves our level of destruction, Octagon. Octagon: He does seem like a strongly disturbed individual, and there ain’t nothing wrong about that in our book. Wildmutt comes out roaring, pouncing at them. Rhomboid fires his cannon, knocking Wildmutt away. Wildmutt grabs his head, shaking it off. Rhomboid: Uh, Octagon? What’s a Vulpimancer doing here? Octagon: I believe that this here Vulpimancer is nothing more than our intended morphing target. Rhomboid: Oh. What does that mean? Octagon: (Groans) It means, that we need to blow it up real good. Rhomboid: Yeah! Time to blow it up real good! Road Rage! Let’s blow him up! Road Rage: Real good! Wildmutt: (Groans in disappointment.) The Vreedles and Road Rage open fire at Wildmutt, who takes off running to dodge. He runs along the top of cars, and jumps at Road Rage, who rolls out of the way. Rhomboid blasts Wildmutt, him skidding across the road, slamming into a car. Wildmutt jumps over the car, landing on the other side. The Omnitrix times out, and he reverts. Ryder: Not now! (The Vreedles and Road Rage keep firing, when a motorcycle revs, Turbine pulling up next to Ryder.) Turbine? Why are you? Turbine: Did you honestly expect to bring Road Rage back when he’s like this? No, I’ve got this. Turbine gets off her bike, and whistles loudly. The Vreedles and Road Rage stop, terrified. Rhomboid: Ma? Road Rage: Worse. Turbine: What in biker’s name are you doing, Road Rage?! I can’t take my eye off you for one minute. Now get your sorry behind over here! (Road Rage sinks down, as if he was a dog with his tail between his legs. He walks over, going beside Turbine.) As for you two, I’m giving you till the count of three to get lost! One! Octagon: Don’t punish us, Ma! Turbine: Two! Rhomboid: I don’t want want to be whacked again! Turbine: Two and a half! Octagon: Wait just a minute. Ma would never use such an obscure term. Rhomboid: I would have to say I agree with you, Octagon. (The two point their blasters at Turbine, who stands her ground.) Ryder tries to activate the Omnitrix, when it turns green. He activates it and slaps it down. Turbine: Three! The Vreedles fire at Turbine, and Buzzshock flies up, firing electric blasts that block the laser blasts. Buzzshock turns into electricity, and flies at the Vreedles. He hits Octagon’s cannon, causing it to explode. He moves to Rhomboid’s cannon, destroying it as well. Rhomboid: Hey! I just bought that one! Buzzshock: Not so tough now, are you? Hahahahahaha! Buzzshock shoots electricity, electrocuting Octagon and Rhomboid. Their pockets spark, as a large explosion occurs, blowing Buzzshock back. When the smoke faded, the Vreedles were gone. Buzzshock reverts, Ryder in shock. Ryder: (Terrified) I killed them. I didn’t mean, oh man! (Turbine hugs him, helping him to his feet.) Turbine: It’s alright, kid. It’s alright. Road Rage! Go get your bike! Road Rage: Yes ma’am! (Road Rage runs off.) Turbine gets on her bike, Ryder getting on back, wrapping his arms around her. She rides off, Road Rage following behind. End Scene Inside the Vreedles’ ship, there is a storage unit submerged in a salt water tank. It activates, draining the tank, and the unit opening up, revealing a frozen Octagon and Rhomboid. They fall out, the ice breaking. Rhomboid: Whoo-wee! What happened? Octagon: My guess, is while we were being electrified, the energy excited the electron particles in our explosive devices stowed away in our pockets to detonate without our consent. Rhomboid: So it was that. What does that mean again? Octagon: We got blown up real good. Rhomboid: Oh. The communicator then beeps, the two running over to it. They turn it on, Khyber’s face appearing on the monitor. Khyber: Return back here. Rhomboid: But, we didn’t blow him up yet. Khyber: I know. I’ve been watching. But I have a new plan to test, and that requires you two to return. Octagon: We will be there in what you call, not too long at all. The Vreedles’ ship takes off, heading off into space. Characters *Ryder *Kevin Levin *Argit *Fistrick *Corvo *Road Crew **Baron Highway **Turbine **Road Rage Villains *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Khyber Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Wildmutt *Buzzshock Trivia *This episode is based on the original name of Vreedle, Vreedle. *Road Rage reveals a destructive side. *Baron continues to show disinterest in others, thinking only of saving himself. **According to Ryder, he used to say "No man left behind," yet he was more than willing to leave Road Rage. *Ryder thinks he's killed the Vreedle Brothers, putting him into shock. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc